


Perfume

by misakipei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakipei/pseuds/misakipei





	

窗外月色撩人，在客厅略显昏暗的落地灯照映着沙发上两具相互交缠的身躯，空气中弥漫着浓郁的几乎化不开的情欲气息，夹杂着略显急促的喘息声。

鸣人细细地看着自己身下的人，不知道是不是香水的作用，佐助变得比平时更加敏感，即使是再平凡不过的抚摸也会让他一阵战栗，上衣早已被丢在一边，平时总是裹得严严实实的身体就这样暴露在空气中，一览无余。明明长着那样一张秀气好看的脸，身上的肌肉却一点都不含糊呢，鸣人心不在焉的想着，双手在佐助的身上不断游走，坏心的用缠着绷带的手刺激佐助身上的敏感点。细腻白皙的肌肤和匀称却充满爆发力感的肌肉组合在一起还是很有视觉冲击力的，尤其是胸口因为欲望而变得嫣红的两点以及布满点点粉红的锁骨。鸣人眯眯眼，凑近嗅了嗅佐助身上所散发出来的香味，和之前清冷的味道截然不同，取而代之的是一股带着挑逗意味的甜蜜气息，让人忍不住想要更多。倾身深深地吻住因为喘息而微微张开的嘴，明明是温柔的动作，却带着一股不容抗拒的意味，在听到唇齿之间溢出的点点呻吟后，鸣人才略微放开佐助，让他有一丝喘息的机会。然而佐助却并不领情，抬手勾住鸣人的脖子加深了这个吻，为了不让佐助太过吃力，鸣人只好伸出手抱住佐助因为出了一层薄汗而更加滑腻的身体。

待到两人分开时，看到对方憋得通红的脸都忍不住扑哧一笑。略略收了收抱着佐助的双臂，感受到两人的欲望亟待解决，但是考虑到佐助的身体以及舒适度，客厅的沙发显然不是一个好地方。

“我说佐助，我们去床上怎么样？”鸣人凑到佐助的耳边吹气一般说到略显攻击性的辛香气味夹杂在鸣人呼出的热气中扑向佐助，因为缺氧而略显呆滞的眼睛在听清了鸣人的话以后，却闪过一丝玩味。

“我不要。”歪了歪头，佐助难得玩心大起想要为难一下鸣人“除非你抱我过去。”

鸣人呆呆的看着眼前的人跨坐在自己的身上，一脸挑衅居高临下的望着他。略显凌乱的黑发，好看的直挺的鼻子，因为刚刚的吻蒙上一层水雾如墨玉一般的眼睛还有嘴角水渍未干的红唇……

“好好好，佐助说什么就是什么~”鸣人举手投降，环着佐助腰的手，微微用力便将佐助抱了起来往房里走，佐助也配合的用手环住鸣人的脖子，修长的腿自然的缠上鸣人的腰。

鸣人突然就明白了佐助那个玩味的眼神，因为这个姿势，两人的下腹部自然紧紧的贴合在一起，虽然是隔着布料，但也不可避免的加大了相互之间的摩擦。这样下去，恐怕不到房间门口自己就要缴械了。

“我说佐助啊……一定要用这个姿势抱进去吗？公主抱不行吗？”鸣人哭丧着脸问

“不是我说什么就是什么吗？鸣人你不行就直说。”佐助一脸愉悦的看着吃瘪的鸣人，心情大好。

“我好歹也是精十的说！佐助你不要随便说你男人不行啊！等下马上就让你试试看我到底行不行！”

忍住下体因为摩擦而带来的阵阵快感，鸣人三步并做两步冲进卧室将人压在床上，正准备单手解开自己身上的束缚，佐助却先一步撑起身咬住鸣人的喉结。感受到湿润滑腻的触感在自己的喉结上扫来扫去，鸣人忍不住吞了吞口水，接着便听到一声轻笑，接着便感到自己胸口一凉，低头就看到用嘴解开自己衣服的佐助，眼角微微挑起的样子简直就是犯罪啊我说！

“刚刚被你摸了个遍，现在应该轮到我了吧。”

佐助翻身将鸣人压在自己身下，将碍事的衣服随手仍在一边，佐助欣赏着眼前这具再熟悉不过的躯体。与自己截然不同的健康的小麦色肌肤，常年修炼而变得十分结实的肌肉，此刻因为被自己压倒的关系微微紧绷的腹部。啧，不愧是我看中的男人，不管看多少次都不会腻啊……佐助这样想着，直接将手伸向鸣人的下腹，一把握住鸣人早已涨大的欲望，浑然不顾鸣人那惊讶的眼神，张嘴伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔顶端，抬眼笑着说

“这里，想要吗？”

鸣人觉得今天一定是因为那香水的原因佐助才会变得这么主动，还有那副仿佛在叫嚣着快来上我的表情，鸣人伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，手一伸便将佐助捞过来，毫不客气地开始啃噬佐助胸前的两点嫣红，突然受到刺激，佐助下意识的弓起身体，然而鸣人的手却顺势从脊柱沟一路摸到腰窝，佐助只觉得脊柱一阵酥麻，然而鸣人的手并没有就此停住，而是顺着优美的腰线继续往下，最后停在臀部，顺势脱掉了佐助的裤子。

揉捏着手上的挺翘，手感好的让人不想放手，侧头便是佐助因为情欲带上粉色的耳垂，想都没想，鸣人就舔咬了上去，得到的是对方压抑的呻吟。

“我说佐助……”鸣人感到喉头的滚烫“你这里也按耐不住了吧我说”

说着便握住佐助的欲望开始上下套弄起来。

听到鸣人沙哑的声音，佐助还没反应过来就感到身下传来的快感，下意识的想要捂住嘴的手被鸣人按下。看着佐助突然变得通红的脸，紧紧咬住唇不发出声音的样子，鸣人突然加快手上的频率，顺便用手指刮了刮某人敏感的尖端。再也忍受不住发出一声软糯的呻吟，佐助咬牙切齿

“吊……吊车尾的……你……居然……啊~”身后传来的巨大刺激让佐助惊叫出声

“发出声音还是比较舒服吧我说，佐助你不觉得忍着很难受吗？”鸣人将涂好润滑油的手指探入佐助的后穴做着扩展运动。

“而且……”鸣人在佐助的肩窝上不轻不重地咬了一口“佐助你呻吟的声音……真的是超色情的说~

”

“……唔嗯……”享受着身前欲望的快感，以及身后鸣人渐渐深入手指的探索，佐助靠在鸣人肩膀上，没有多余的精力去反驳他的话。

就在鸣人耐心的做着扩张运动的时候，无意中触碰到肉壁上的某一点，原本瘫软在自己身上的人突然身体紧绷了起来。

“是这里吗？小佐助~”鸣人调笑般的问

意料之中的没有得到回答，但是鸣人发现周围的空气陡然变得甜腻起来，甜腻的香味正是从佐助的身上传来的，仿佛就像是邀请一般。得到答案的鸣人刻意的放慢了手上的动作，但是手指却一下一下戳着肉壁上的敏感点，佐助顿时觉得仿佛是猫爪挠心一般，身体变得饥渴难耐起来，甚至连后穴都有意无意的开始分泌出液体，下意识的扭了扭腰，睁眼便看到鸣人有些发红的眼睛。

舔了舔自己干渴的唇，鸣人的一瞬不瞬的盯着佐助那张略带迷正在茫的脸，再也忍受不住，将佐助背过身去，扶着佐助的腰便将自己的欲望插入早已扩张好的后穴。

“哈啊~”突如其来的进入，让佐助措手不及，但是因为做了充分的扩张准备，佐助很快便适应了身后巨大的欲望，然而自己的欲望仍被某人不住的套弄着，在双重刺激下，佐助终于没忍住将自己的欲望喷薄而出。

“佐助你今天尤其敏感呢……”鸣人感受着因为高潮而收紧的后穴舒服的发出感叹，另一只手也没有闲着，挑逗着佐助胸前的敏感，身下却加紧动作冲击着肉壁中最敏感的那一点软嫩。

还没从高潮的余韵中回过神的佐助，马上就受到了来自身后的刺激，已经高潮过一次的身体异常敏感，胸前还被某人撩拨着，佐助没有力气再抑制住自己发出让自己会觉得羞耻的声音，然而身体叫嚣着还想要更多，更多……

“啊~就是……那里~~鸣人~~再快一点~~啊哈……”

听着如此撩人的声音，鸣人再也忍受不住，加快频率抽插起来，室内只剩喘息低吟以及肉体相互撞击所带出的靡靡之音。

“嗯~~~不要啊……那里不要……”看着身上人因为激烈的运动而流出的生理性泪水和交合处淫靡不堪的景象，

鸣人更加大力的抽插了几下，得到了佐助更加热切的回应，两人终于一齐将欲望全部释放。

高潮过后的两人相互依偎的躺在床上。鸣人将手插入佐助的发间，抱着佐助闻着残留的甜腻气息，想到刚刚佐助的样子突然就有了反应。

“鸣人……你这家伙……明明都已经射了，为什么！！”佐助感受再次顶在腰上的异物，恼羞成怒的喊道。然而因为刚做完激烈运动，吐出的话都软绵绵的。

“佐助你刚刚不是说我不行的吗？”被责怪的人表示很委屈“而且佐助，你知道吗，刚刚你身上的味道超甜的！！简直太犯规了啊！！我说！！”

“……闭嘴……”佐助静静感受着被某人身上阳光气味所环绕的感觉，“这次我要在上面！”

好吧……脐橙也不错……鸣人想着

“好好好，佐助你说什么就是什么！”

“哼！白痴吊车尾……”


End file.
